1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a plastic tile and the product thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for producing a plastic tile involves preparing a mixture of plastic powder, plasticizers, stabilizers, calcium carbonate, pigment powder and asbestos, pelletizing the mixture, extruding the pelletizedmixture inan extruder to form an extrusion product and cutting the extrusion product into plastic tiles of a predetermined size.
The conventional method for producing a plastic tile suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. Usually, a patterned layer is provided on the plastic tile in order to improve the appearance of the same. Accordingly, a process for attaching the patterned layer to the plastic tile is additionally necessary.
2. The mechanical strength of the plastic tiles that are produced from the aforementioned conventional method is poor. Therefore, the plastic tiles are subject to breakage when bent unintentionally.
3. The plastic tiles produced from the aforementioned conventional method are not fireproof.